


Lovers Jump

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/M, Kissing, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: Years ago, Kassandra would be laughing at the thought of love- the thought of her heart being devoted to a single man. Yet, here she was on the island of Hydrea; yearning to be close to such a thing. The sea breeze pushed her loose flowing hair  around her neck as amber colored eyes raised to the heavens above, the stars not saying a single word to her.
Relationships: Kassandra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lovers Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed 
> 
> I have not written in a hot minuet so yeah- I'm a bit rusty. AC Odyssey has pretty much taken over my brain.
> 
> Αγάπη μου Roughly translates to My Love

**430 BCE**

Years ago, Kassandra would be laughing at the thought of love- the thought of her heart being devoted to a single man. Yet, here she was on the island of Hydrea; yearning to be close to such a thing. The sea breeze pushed her loose flowing hair around her neck as amber colored eyes raised to the heavens above, the stars not saying a single word to her. Her fingers toyed with the leather dangling from her waistband, feeling the suppleness from months of wearing the exact piece of Armor. Her chestplate was laying beside her on the black volcanic sand, wearing only her breast band around her chest. 

Her mind drifted to her love; Thalates. A Spartan General who seemed to occupy her heart ever since she left Mykonos. That island 's damn rebellion had been trying for the Misthios but- she’d do it all over again if it meant spending time with  _ him.  _ It’s been two years since then, silently she wondered if he even thought about her. Wherever he may be. There were nights where she could almost imagine him, sailing beside her on the Aegean. Fighting in battles side by side. It was a fool’s dream, Thalates was proud to be a Spartan General and his men needed him- not some Misthios who was acting like a child. 

So much has happened in two years; Sparta was becoming a world power and with her help; reclaiming much of the Aegean islands from the Athenians. Her brother; Alexios was still being controlled like a puppet by the Cult. Her mother was safe and her Spartan citizenship was reinstated; as for Kassandra? She’s lost allies; gained new ones. Spent many lonely nights awake on the Adrestia, overlooking the calm sea. Deep down, she knew something was wrong- something was missing but what?

Ikaros gave a soft cry as Kassandra rose from her spot on the dark sand, the waterfall near was roaring with cool water on this mild night. “Calm now, Ikaros.” She talked to the eagle, a smile playing at her lips as she untied her brown hair from it’s leather confines. “I’m just going to cool off.” With her little eight pound guardian, the Misthios made her way to the waterfall just under Lovers Leap. Ikaros gave another soft cry, flying above her before settling on a branch an ample distance away from the woman. 

Deft fingers unclasped her armor; vambraces, waistband, greeves, and weapons soon laid on the waters shore. The Misthios quietly hummed to herself as she stepped underneath the waterfall; raising her face in the cool running water. The noise canceled out most of the sound of the water as she simply soaked, not seeming to care if her loincloth or breastwrap got soaked. Kassandra was pulled out of her mind when foot falls could be heard from underneath the roaring waters. Amber eyes snapped open; panic flooded through her body as she moved to grab her spear from the shore. Her footfalls were near silent as she crouched down, moving with purpose towards the sound. It was coming from beyond the sparse treeline, her breathing was calm as she noticed a pair of Spartan men out on patrol. Who in their right mind would patrol this small, insignificant island at this time of night? 

“ _Sir? Why are we here?_ ” the larger of the two asked, the helmet muffling his rather loud voice. _“Shouldn’t we be out on the Aegean?”_ It was a valid point, she had to give it to the large Spartan. Their armor clanked and creaked, it’s leather showing signs of wear and tear from daily use.   
  
“You don’t need to follow me Alexis.” That voice- although muffled by a helmet of his own; seemed familiar. The smaller one of the two seemed to be in command and this Alexis wasn’t too happy; by the look of their shoulders. “I am simply checking on something. Head back to the Doxa and wait for me. I shouldn’t be long.” Kassandra narrowed her eyes, crouching even lower as the pair unknowingly came close to her place within the brush. 

_ “Sir- there’s nothing on this island but Ash and rocks. What could possibly be here that would warrant this?”  _

“I thought I recognized a ship while we were out at sea. Now, Alexis. Go back to the others. If I’m not back by morning light; come get me.” There was a low grumble from the taller Spartan but he did what he was ordered to. Kassandra watched as the smaller of the two started to walk the bank of the small river, getting closer to her armor and weapons. That- wasn’t good. She tried to bury the sneer that was trying to appear on her face as she trailed this lone Spartan. 

The man bent down and picked up her sword; his head tilting to the side ever so slightly as his fingers trailed over the engraving on the hilt. This- was familiar somehow. The Spartan man was quite caught up in his own mind that Kassandra was able to get close enough to his back and lash out. The cold iron of her spear laid at his throat, time seemed to stand still in that moment. 

“If you know what is good for you, drop the sword.” Kassandra warned, tightening her grip on the hilt. This man could kill her, no armor protected her abdomen or well- anything. The sword he carried would run clean through; she wasn’t keen on meeting an end like that. At her words, the sword clattered to the ground, the man’s hands became free and raised, showing no harm but- she wouldn’t trust that. Not yet.

“Kassandra?” That word- that voice. Memories of Mykonos flooded the woman’s mind, their one night alone; underneath the Pillar of Lindos. Images of black hair, a small braid resting on the nape of his neck; dark brown eyes meeting hers. 

It couldn’t be- with cautious steps the Misthios moved to the Spartans front; her hair wild around her face. “Who- show your face.” She ordered firmly; her own heart was hammering in her chest as the Spartan reached up for his helmet. With far too much ease, the bronze helmet clattered to the ground. 

Dark brown eyes met hers, his face hadn’t changed- albeit the tone of his skin was tanned by the sun. His shock mirrored her own, how everything seemed to stop around them in that moment. How- how was he here? No. That wasn’t it. Why was he here? “Thaletas?” His name left her lips as they continued to gaze at each other. “What- what are you doing here? I thought you were sent off to Argos.”   
  
A soft chuckle left the man’s lips, his hands reaching up to gently guide the spear away from his throat. “I was for a time before Argos was overtaken by Athenian’s. I was given a ship, the Doxa; and we’ve been sailing the Aegean for a little over a year now.” She had changed, Kassandra’s hair was longer; there was this haunted look in her eversharp gaze. “I’ve heard that you’ve found new allies among the islands.” Thaletas wasn’t jealous- just worried for her. 

“I have. Although I’m not sure how to take it.” Kassandra gave a small hum and fully lowered her spear, letting it lay beside her gear. “I-” What could she say to him? This man tore down every wall she built up around love and trust. He wormed his way into her heart, settling down inside. “The Cult is still out there and- it’s challenging to find them. It’s hard to truly know who you can or cannot trust.” She pulled her gaze away from the man and looked at the waterfall, worry creasing her brows. “He’s still out there Thaletas. Alexios- Deimos. I can’t let the Cult get away with what they’ve done to him.” 

“Knowing you, you’ll do everything you can to send a message to them. To never mess with your family again.” Thaletas seemed to close the distance between them; setting a hand on the woman’s shoulder with a soft gaze. “Kassandra,  _ Αγάπη μου _ ; It’s been two years since we last met. Let us stop talking about what could happen in the future for tonight. Tomorrow is a new day, yes?” He could feel her gaze leveling onto him as he came to stand beside her, dark eyes settling on her. 

“You’re right, but what to do.” Her expression started to turn from apprehension to something more relaxed and playful. Kassandra walked to her pile of armor, deftly putting each piece back on. “We could stay on this small island but there isn’t exactly any privacy.” She gave a thoughtful hum before smiling. “How about this. Why don’t we play a little game of chase, I am heading back to Krokeai. If you find me, you can have your way with me.” She offered, sheathing her blade and spear; a small smile appearing on her lips as she watched Thaletas mull it over in his head. “But- you can only leave in the morning.”   
  
“It’s a tempting offer  _ Αγάπη μου _ . What if I don’t find you?”   
  
“Then you keep trying. I know you’re a descent tracker so- this should be no issue.” Kassandra returned to Thaleta’s side and pulled him down, gently pressing her lips against his. She felt his hands move to hold the back of her head, threading through the strands of her hair. Kassandra’s eyes closed, only for a moment as they continued to kiss. She could smell the leather around them, the clean air- reluctantly the Misthios pulled away. Opening her eyes; Kassandra saw him smile down at her.    
  
“Alright.” Thaletas agreed, watching her start to make her way to the dirt road and towards the Adrestia. “I’ll find you, Kassandra.” With that promise, the two parted their separate ways. The Spartan general couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he returned to the Doxa. Alexis was watching him like a hawk as he climbed aboard and sat down near the bow of the ship, raking his fingers through his hair. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, especially with the task at hand. 

Kassandra was quick to return to the Adrestia, Barnabas smiling as he helped her onto the ship. “What are your next orders, captain?” The old sailor asked as they walked to the bow. It was definitely odd seeing Kassandra with her hair down and not pulled into the normal style. The woman leaned on the railing, giving a quiet hum to herself. 

“Get ready to cast off, We’re heading to the Village of Gytheion. I’d like to be there before daybreak.” She ordered in a firm yet quiet tone, pushing a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. Herodotus took a stand next to her, eyeing her with a curious gaze. Kassandra turned her head to look back at the older man “What is it?” She asked, feeling the ship pull away from the dock and moving out into open waters.

“You have a different look in your eyes Kassandra. I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited over heading back to Sparta. Who did you meet on this nondescript island?” Herodotus gave her a curious gaze as the Aegean opened up before them, it was only when they came to the otherside of the island did he notice a Spartan ship docked in Eros Grove. Hm- for an island that was so small, seeing another Trireme there was definitely out of the ordinary. A part of him was concerned but he didn’t see the Athenian crest fly in its sails. 

“I just met an old friend from Mykonos, I gave them a little task and I'm curious if they’re going to follow.” She gave a small shrug and rolled her shoulder as the Adrestia lowered her sails and took over the open waves. Kassandra moved the storage within the ship, changing out her armor and pulling a cloak over her shoulders. 

The trip to the Village was quite uneventful as no patrols or pirates dared to go close to the warship. They docked just before dawn and Kassandra smiled at her crew. “Go and enjoy Sparta but- please don’t cause fights.” That earned laughter from the crew as she jumped off of the ship and to the local stable. Ikaros cried overhead as she mounted a grey stallion, kicking him into a trot and canter. The wind picked up around them as the horse left the village behind, heading north towards Limnai. The stallion gave a snort as his sturdy hooves covered ground, his fast gallop echoing throughout the area.

He seemed to be a sturdy horse as he galloped up the main path, even through Sparta, passersby were confused to see the eagle bearer in the area, especially when she should be in Boethia. Dawn arrived after she finally arrived at the beach just east of the small village of Limnai. Slowing the sweating horse, she carefully hopped off of it’s back and let it run free into the hills. Along the way here, she cracked down branches for him to follow- it was only a matter of when he would find them and eventually arrive. 

Kassandra took off her weapons and simply watched the sun rise, spotting a spartan ship sailing north to Arkadia. The designs were different for sure, She stayed in the shadows and simply watched it dock on the other side of the ridge, stopping at Smuggler’s point. She didn’t move from her spot before seeing the ship fully stop, it wasn’t her place to see who was disembarking or well, going onto the ship. 

Her mind wandered as she watched the waves crash against the shore; It was slowly becoming midday and the heat of the day was growing. Kassandra pulled out a piece of dried meat and chewed at it, hunger was never fun and no matter the short supply she had sometimes- it wasn’t exactly welcomed. Hooves could be heard; the muffled sound was quite curious since she was far from a main road. Finishing off of the piece, the Misthios walked to the water's edge and smiled at the blue hue before her. 

A horse neighed a few meters away, the boots hit the ground and armor clanked with movement. “I have to say- your little chase was a lot more difficult than what you described.” Came Thaletes’ voice, his tone was more amused than anything as he came closer to the armored woman. Even in broad daylight, she was a goddess. One that no man should ever try and tame that was for sure. 

“I wasn’t going to just let you have it easy.” Kassandra quipped, turning on her heel and closing the remaining distance between them. Her hands reached out to run over his chestplate. “I wanted to see if you were just as good as you were from before. It seems like I was right.” She gave a soft laugh as Thaletes wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a tad bit closer. “You’re late.”

“You gave me one hell of a puzzle to figure out Misthios.” came his reply as he took off his helmet, letting it fall to the ground a few meters away from them. The Spartan smiled as he tilted her head up towards him, a small smile played at the corner of his lips as he finally leaned down and kissed her once again. “In the end- I did find you.” He whispered against her lips. 

“You did- so, what are you going to do about this?”

“I’m going to make good on that promise from Hydrea. Plus, this far out- we can be as loud as we want my love.”


End file.
